


Because She's Worth It

by reinadefuego



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: After a few weeks on Themiscyra, Diana gives Etta a housewarming gift.Written for challenge 570 - "remainder" / challenge 551 - "shape" at femslash100.





	Because She's Worth It

Etta slumped down on a high wooden stool that sat against the far wall of the room, breathing heavily after her short sprint to keep up with Diana. None of this was necessary; she could potter around in her corset and heavy wool skirts without issue.

Admittedly the heat and humidity was starting to get to her and sweat had pooled in her butt crack during the first few days, but she wasn't really worth going to all this trouble over. Lo and behold, a leather skirt was made to fit her wide hips and keep her legs cool, and a corset kept her breasts exactly where they belonged.

"Close your eyes." Diana approached her with one hand behind her back, earning a suspicious look from Etta. In trying to make this a surprise, she'd put herself in the firing line of instinctual distrust. "Please."

She sighed and closed her eyes. Diana wasn't other people, she had to remind herself, she could never be other people. She was kind and gentle with a smile that never faded, a light the world could never dim. "Diana, what're you doing?"

Diana slipped one loop of the lasso over her right wrist, and the second one over her left before securing them. "Hold your hand out."

Etta did, and Diana placed the other end of the lasso in her hand.

"I wanted to give you a gift."

Etta opened her eyes and paused. Diana's wrists were tied together. "Why—"

"The gift is me."


End file.
